ATOM and EVE
by Shade92
Summary: EVE falls in love with a new robot named ATOM. Will WALL-E be able to cope with it, or will he uncover ATOMs true motives. My first fanfic ever, I hope I did it right.
1. Chapter 1

ATOM and EVE

It has been nearly 2 years since the Axiom arrived at earth. The humans are trying there best to bring the trash covered world back to its former glory. The trash level is decreasing, and more and more trees and vegetation are added each day. Unfortunately, some humans did not get accustomed to how different life is on earth so some people prefered to stay aboard their beloved spaceship; but for the most part, everyone was doing their job.

The robots all got jobs too. M-O was in charge of cleaning anything that needed to be cleaned. This was his job on the Axiom and was still getting used to seeing nothing but germs and trash on earth.

Anyone who is reading this must have there mind on one particular robot though. A certain cube shaped machine with small treads to help him get around. Well, as you would probably guess, WALL-E resumed his duties picking up trash whenever he finds it, forming it into a cube and placing it in one of the garbage skyscrapers he built. This was his job for more than 700 years and he wasn't about to change it anytime soon.

The gigantic WALL-As from the Axiom would then gather the trash from the towering piles and use the jets taken from the back of the Axiom and burn it up in a safe area. This is how the trash reduction happens.

WALL-E thought things were going very well in his new life, especially since he met EVE. EVE is a planter and each day she would take a bunch of seeds and plant them in one of the many fields. EVE was also WALL-Es girlfriend and he thought he would never be lonely or sad again as long as he was with her. Unfortunately, they both did their jobs so far apart from each other and they would have to wait till the end of the day until they could be together again.

There were many other jobs given to humans and robots. Researchers went to libraries or talked to the ship's computer to find out more about earth's history. This is where the captain worked as he was always so interested in how the world came to be like this.

Another job is exploring. Humans would set out to find places in the city where trees could be planted or where families can live. This was a tough job because the human's only mode of transportation were their own two legs. They had gotten used to exercising, but each day they had to travel greater distances in order to get to where they needed to be.

One day the captain had noticed this and knew it would slow down the amount of work that would get done. About a week later he called everyone to an assembly


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry the first chapter was so boring. I just wanted to get the back story out of the way first. I think I've gotten a hang of the uploading system now. _

When the captain called the announcement, there was buzz among the humans and robots alike. "What is the problem," several people wondered.

WALL-E and EVE were among the crowd that was gathered in front of the entrance to the Axiom. They both moved through the crowd and eventually stopped next to M-O and the other robots. Ever since WALL-E's adventures aboard the Axiom, he considered M-O a friend.

Eventually, the captain came out of the great ship and there was silence in the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the captain, "you might be aware of the problem occurring that concerns our work habits." WALL-E now wondered if he was doing his job right. Was the captain unhappy with how little trash was being picked up? He had the urge to leave to do his job, but EVE held his hand and he didn't want to leave without her.

"Of course I am talking about the _travelling_ issue," the captain said. "Everyday, the territory that has been explored is expanding. It takes longer for people to walk out to there corresponding jobs, and then walk back to the Axiom where their homes are."

WALL-E had to admit that EVE was arriving back at their Buy 'n Large truck later at night everyday. She was planting seeds farther away all the time now.

"We need a mode of transportation," said the captain. All the humans agreed, stating that they are too tired at the end of each day. "I've got good news," the captain continued. "During the past week, our scientists have converted our hover-chairs from the Axiom into a mode of transportation!"

Suddenly a large number of the hover-chairs from the ship came out of the door and lined up beside the crowd. WALL-E noticed that some changes were made to them. A glass window now covered the area where the person would sit. A microphone was also in that area too. A bunch of _ooh's _and _ahh's_ were heard from the humans.

The captain started to speak again. "All you will have to do is speak into the microphone in the vehicle and you're off to your destination." The crowd then broke out into applause as the captain watched proudly.

Someone in the audience asked him, "If we won't be driving the vehicles then who will?" "I'm glad you asked," responded the captain.

Something else rolled out of the entryway. It was a robot with one large wheel to move, a large door in its chest, two arms with pincers for hands coming out of each of its sides, and two green eyes in its head. It was covered in shiny new silver metal.

"This new robot is the Automatic Transportation Organizing Machinery," the captain said as he introduced the new robot, "or ATOM for short." The crowd looked on in wonder, especially the robots. They were thinking of what it would be like to have a new member of their group.

"ATOM," repeated the robot. The door in his chest suddenly opened revealing a number of cables and wires. "These cables will connect to a control panel that was installed in the Axiom's bridge," said the captain. "From there, ATOM can control every vehicle in the city."

Once again the audience cheered and talked about how much more work can be done with ATOM around. WALL-E didn't really have an opinion in the matter because the vehicles were for humans only; however he did look forward to getting to know ATOM.

The captain told everyone to keep doing their jobs and that vehicles will be operational the next day. ATOM stood at the entrance to the Axiom and surveyed the city. Then he turned and faced the robots that were about to go back to work.

The robots stared back at ATOM. WALL-E moved to the front of the crowd and gave a shy wave. ATOM turned his attention directly at WALL-E. This made him nervous and he moved back into the crowd of robots.

EVE let out a small giggle at this action. ATOM looked at WALL-E and EVE a little longer before he turned around and went back to the Axiom.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

WALL-E and EVE were about to leave to their job-sites when the captain came down to speak to them

WALL-E and EVE were about to leave to their job-sites when the captain came down to speak to them.

"I noticed that you two seem to look forward to having ATOM be a part of our team," he said. WALL-E nodded enthusiastically and EVE giggled. WALL-E always loved it when she did that.

"Why don't you two go up to the bridge, I mean control room, and give ATOM an official robot welcome," he continued. "All the other robots seem a bit shy to say hello so why don't you guys be the first." "OK," squeaked WALL-E who was always ready to make a new friend.

"Perfect," said the captain, "I'd like to come but I found a new book in the library about something called hypnotism and I would like to keep researching it." EVE nodded and she and her companion held hands as they walked aboard the Axiom.

The two robots entered the elevator that went directly to ATOM's control room. WALL-E remembered these elevators. He looked up at his girlfriend. "EV-ah," he said to get her attention. "WALL-E?" she asked. He pointed at a blank screen that was in place above the elevator doors. He was reminding EVE how she shot a similar screen with her ion cannon. This happened so long ago, but the incident aboard the Axiom was still very clear for the both of them.

EVE giggled when she recalled how WALL-E became frightened and folded himself into a cube when she destroyed the screen. She bent over and kissed him. The spark between their two faces lasted only a second, but it made WALL-E sigh with happiness. It was moments like this that made him grateful that this beautiful robot would always be by his side.

The elevator suddenly stopped and brought WALL-E out of his trance. The doors opened to reveal the control room.

It looked about the same as it used to, but with one small addition. There was a large rectangular cube about the size of a desk that faced the window. The window spanned the entire room and provided a great view of the whole city. The desk was covered with small holes on the top.

Behind the desk was ATOM. His chest was open and a few wires were out. The wires fit into the holes on the desk like a key would fit into a lock or how a plug would fit into an outlet.

His back was to WALL-E and EVE. They both stepped forward and moved beside ATOM so he could see them without having to turn around and unplug any wires.

"WALL-E," said the cube shaped robot as he held out his hand. "ATOM," said the shiny robot accepting WALL-E's handshake.

"EVE," said the white egg-shaped robot as she held out her fin. ATOM bent down, took EVE's hand, and kissed it.

WALL-E jumped in surprise at this action. He then felt an emotion that he never felt before. He always thought that only he could kiss EVE, even if it was just her hand. The emotion that he was feeling was jealousy.

What made matters worse is that EVE actually giggled when ATOM did this. Suddenly, WALL-E wasn't so sure that ATOM would be a good friend after all.

EVE shook her head to clear her thoughts and removed her hand from ATOM's grasp. "Welcome," she said. EVE pointed out the window indicating the vast city. "Earth," she continued.

"Yes," said ATOM, "thank you both."

This made both WALL-E and EVE surprised. ATOM had such a developed vocabulary. The only other robot that they knew that could speak perfect English was AUTO. WALL-E shuddered as he recalled being electrocuted and nearly crushed to death by that machine.

"I saw you waving from the crowd earlier," said ATOM. "I am glad to finally meet some robots here."

WALL-E's gaze moved toward the desk that ATOM was plugged into. "This is my control panel," he said indicating the desk. "It allows me to connect to all of the hover-chairs that the Axiom has produced. I am still figuring out how they work so they will not be operational until tomorrow."

You two must be companions right?" continued ATOM. WALL-E nodded his head quickly but EVE hesitated for a second before nodding hers. "You are very lucky WALL-E," said ATOM. "One day I hope to find a companion just like EVE." EVE giggled again and WALL-E felt more irritated.

"Work," said WALL-E. "I guess you should be getting to work today. I certainly do not want to make either of you late," said ATOM. "It was nice to meet you both."

The two robot companions moved back toward the elevator. As soon as WALL-E pushed the button for it to come up the doors opened. They both stepped in. "I hope to see you both very soon," said ATOM as the doors closed.

As the elevator brought him and EVE back down, WALL-E wondered how many more surprises ATOM had in store.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days were very different for the humans

The next couple of days were very different for the humans. With ATOM around, they got around much faster in their new vehicles. They all got more work done. Seeds were planter faster, and great distances could be reached faster.

For the robots however, things sort of stayed the same. The vehicles were for humans only so their work habits didn't change.

WALL-E did notice one thing though. EVE started acting strange. She arrived back from work later than usual. Each night when they watched "Hello Dolly" together she seemed to take no interest in the movie. Overall, she seemed to be ignoring him. WALL-E wondered if she was angry at him, but he could not think of anything he did wrong.

The night finally arrived that WALL-E had been looking forward to for a while. It was the night that WALL-E and EVE first met. He was very excited. He picked some flowers for the love of his life. WALL-E always new how much EVE liked flowers. He was sure that whatever she was mad about earlier would be forgotten tonight.

WALL-E waited, and waited, and waited, but EVE didn't show up. The sun was starting to set and WALL-E started to get worried. "EV-ah!" he called out from the inside of his truck. WALL-E didn't know where she would be this time of day. Did she actually forget about their anniversary? No, she would have come home anyway right?

Suddenly WALL-E realized that EVE must be planning a surprise for him somewhere. That's why she was so quiet! She must have been trying to keep it a surprise! WALL-E rolled out of the truck with the flowers for EVE in his hand.

The first place he looked was the tree. This tree was the first thing that was planted when the Axiom landed. WALL-E and EVE both risked their lives trying to keep the plant safe. "EV-ah?" WALL-E called out. There was no reply so he decided to keep looking.

The next place he searched was the captain's house. He was just getting ready for bed when WALL-E arrived. The captain noticed the robot's distress. "WALL-E what's wrong?" he asked. "EV-ah?" said WALL-E. "No sorry I haven't seen EVE since she went aboard the Axiom," said the captain. WALL-E gave a questioning beep. "She went inside just a few hours ago," he continued.

WALL-E had an idea of where to look now. He quickly turned around and sped toward the Axiom. The captain called after him but WALL-E didn't here what he said. He went inside and called out her name. "EV-ah!"

He entered the elevator that took him up to the control-room. Maybe ATOM has an idea where she is. The elevator doors opened and WALL-E saw the most shocking thing he had ever seen.

There right next to the control panel ATOM had a few wires plugged in. Floating next to ATOM was EVE. They were both watching the sun setting through the great window. They both turned to face each other; ATOM leaned forward, and kissed her. He didn't kiss her on her hand, but on her face.

WALL-E felt pure horror when he saw this. "EV-ah," he said quietly. ATOM and EVE heard him say this and turned to face him. "WALL-E!" said EVE. ATOM just looked at him.

WALL-E threw the flowers which landed in front of EVE. "No," she said as her eyes showed sadness. WALL-E pushed the elevator button to take him back down. EVE flew toward the doors to try to stop him, but it was too late.

As the elevator took him back down, WALL-E was truly heartbroken. "Why," he thought. "Why was this happening to him?" The one thing he cared about in his life, gone. How could she do that to him? Why? WALL-E pounded the walls of the elevator in anger. He knew ATOM liked her, but he never knew that something like this would happen.

The doors of the elevator opened just as the captain entered the Axiom. "WALL-E what's wrong?" he asked. WALL-E rolled out of the elevator and tried to get past the captain. The captain stopped him from leaving though. "What happened?" WALL-E then started sobbing uncontrollably and put his head against the wall.

When WALL-E finally controlled his sadness he answered. "ATOM," he said. "EVE." The captain understood what he was talking about. "EVE came here to be with ATOM?" WALL-E nodded and started to sob again. "Oh WALL-E, I'm so sorry." The captain bent down and hugged WALL-E who hugged back.

"You know, love is a complicated emotion," said the captain. "With robots I can't even imagine what it's like. You and EVE falling in love with each other is the only case that I know about two robots falling in love." WALL-E looked up curiously, he didn't know that. "And now ATOM coming into the picture… I guess EVE fell in love with him." WALL-E started to feel angry again.

"You want to make EVE happy right?" asked the captain. WALL-E nodded in response. "Now I don't know much about this subject, but don't you think you should do what's best for her?" WALL-E thought for a moment. EVE looked happy with ATOM. If she wasn't she would have came down the next elevator to apologize to him. But if EVE stayed with ATOM then WALL-E would be unhappy.

Eventually WALL-E came to the decision that he was going to let EVE live her life the way she wanted to. WALL-E nodded to the captain who stood up. "You know what to do now," he said. "Have a good night WALL-E; I hope everything turns out fine in the morning." He turned around and went back to his house.

WALL-E started to go back to his truck. He stopped for a moment and looked back up at the window of the control room for a moment. He hoped that EVE was happy with this choice. He entered his truck, hung up his treads and folded himself up to sleep. He looked up through the hole in the roof of the truck that EVE made to save his life. He looked up at the stars and felt truly alone for the first time in years.

* * *

Please don't be mad at me for what happened in this chapter. I promise that everything will be explained and it will all work out happily in the end. Just show a little patience.


	5. Chapter 5

Several days have passed since the incident

Several days have passed since the incident. WALL-E still could not believe what had happened. His job on earth was the same, but he felt little reason to stay motivated. He saw EVE sometimes during the day, but she never stopped to talk to him; she would just fly past him. EVE never went back to the truck.

Each night, WALL-E tried to watch "Hello Dolly" to keep his mind off of her. But whenever the song "It only takes a moment" started he could not watch anymore.

The one thing in his life that he cared about was gone, probably forever. So why was WALL-E still around? He asked himself this question constantly now. He was sure that the answer would come to him one day.

One day after WALL-E's shift was done he went back to his truck. "WALL-E," said a familiar voice behind him. He turned around to see EVE hovering there. "EV-ah?" he asked. EVE raised her right arm pointing it at WALL-E.

He waited to see what would happen, but she just stood there pointing at him. He reached out to hold her hand. He wondered if this was what she wanted. But before he could touch her, EVE dropped her arm, turned around and flew back to the Axiom. This was where she went at the end of every day.

WALL-E chose not to watch "Hello Dolly" tonight. It only made him fall deeper into depression. He simply folded himself up without removing his treads and fell asleep trying not to think about it.

BOOM! WALL-E woke up startled. What was that loud noise he just heard? BOOM! His truck trembled violently when this happened again. BOOM! A large dent suddenly appeared in the door. Something was hitting his truck! But what? BOOM!

He decided that it was too dangerous to leave through the front door, and much too dangerous to stay inside. He looked up and saw the hole in the roof of the truck. He would have to find EVE and thank her later for it. He started to climb the many shelves that held the stuff he thought was interesting. WALL-E slowly made his way up to the hole while the truck was still shaking.

He finally reached it and pulled himself through. He was now on the roof of his home and he could see what was happening. Dozens and dozens of hover-chairs were ramming themselves into his truck, slowly pushing it backwards toward the edge of the cliff. WALL-E knew that only one robot controlled the chairs. That robot was ATOM!

WALL-E knew that he had to stop them. He jumped of the roof and landed beside the truck. He slowly moved around trying not to get noticed by the chairs, but it did not work. Two of the chairs stopped and turned to face him. "Whooaaa!" screamed WALL-E. He turned and moved as fast as his treads would carry him. The chairs followed him giving chase.

The hover chairs were empty, but that didn't change the fact that they could follow him with ease. One moved up next to WALL-E and started too moved toward him. He crouched to avoid having his head removed by the chair.

The other one moved up on his other side. They both moved toward him to crush him from both sides. He thought fast and stopped completely. The two chairs crashed into each other and broke into several pieces. WALL-E turned around and saw all of the other chairs attacking his house coming at him at top speed.

WALL-E had to lose the chairs, and no one knew the city better than him. He made sharp turns into alleyways, through abandoned buildings, anything to avoid getting smashed. Eventually the chairs lost sight of him. WALL-E was safe, for now.

He was certain that ATOM was trying to kill him, but why? Was stealing his girlfriend not enough?! He had to be stopped and WALL-E knew he couldn't do it alone. He tried to remain hidden as he made his way to the captain's house.

There were a few close calls, but eventually he made it. The captain was asleep so WALL-E had to wake him up. "Huh, what?" said the drowsy captain. "WALL-E? What's going on now? Why did you wake me up?" WALL-E was unsure how to explain the situation.

SMASH! A hover-chair burst through the wall of the captain's house. "What in the world!" It must have seen WALL-E enter the house. The chair charged at the two.

It took all of WALL-E's strength to pull to the captain to the ground. The chair flew right over their heads and got stuck in the opposite wall. "What the heck is going on here!" the captain screamed. "ATOM," said WALL-E. "Your right! Only ATOM can control the chairs. We have to go up to the control room and find out what's going on."

They both snuck out of the house and got to the Axiom. They entered quietly, careful not to alert ATOM of their presence. Unfortunately, the chairs had seen them enter and they charged. The captain quickly pushed the elevator button and they both entered.

The chairs were now inside the Axiom showing no signs of slowing. The captain repeatedly pressed the button for the elevator to close. "C'mon, c'mon," muttered the captain as sweat ran down his forehead. WALL-E was now shaking more than ever.

The elevator doors closed and the two occupants made their way up to the control room. Inside, they heard the sound of dozens of hover-chairs crashing and then piling up in front of the elevator doors.


	6. Chapter 6

"How could ATOM do such a thing

"How could ATOM do such a thing?" The captain was furious with what had just happened. WALL-E was thinking to. Why did ATOM want to kill him? More importantly, was EVE involved with it? WALL-E knew she would never do such a thing; then again, he didn't know she would kiss anyone else but him. WALL-E just didn't know what to believe anymore.

The elevator stopped moving and they arrived at the control room. WALL-E and the captain waited for the doors to open, but they never did. "What's going on?" the captain asked. WALL-E tried to pry the doors open with his hands but they wouldn't budge.

All of a sudden the screen above the doors turned on. ATOM's face appeared on it. "Hello captain. Hello WALL-E," he said calmly. "Open the control room doors ATOM!" said the captain angrily. "It will be much safer if you two stayed inside the elevator. If I let you in you will try and kill me," said ATOM.

"You tried to kill us first!" said the captain. "Not you. Only WALL-E," said ATOM, "and I had my reasons for doing so." "What do you mean?" asked the captain. "I have other business to attend to," said ATOM, "Such as hacking into every robot in the city."

The captain could not believe what he was hearing. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "History is always bound to repeat itself," said ATOM, "If the humans continue to run things here, the world will just be covered in trash again. From my control panel, I can command everything connected to the Axiom, including everything that the Axiom built.

"I will be able to keep all of the humans and robots organized and under my surveillance at all times." "No," said the captain in utter disbelief. "I actually have you to thank captain," said ATOM, "You are the one that gave me this power. You designed me. You gave me total control. As a reward I will let you live."

"Let me out of here!" said the captain. "Goodbye," said ATOM. And the screen went blank.

"NO!" screamed the captain who started to pound on the doors again. WALL-E knew ATOM was trouble, but he never expected something this monumental.

The captain stopped hitting the doors and sat down to rest. He looked up at the elevators ceiling. He stood up and moved back a board that was attached to the roof of the elevator. He stood as high as he could and peered through the hole.

The captain then looked down at WALL-E. "OK," said the captain, "WALL-E, there's a vent in the elevator shaft that goes into the control room. If you can go in inside you can stop ATOM." WALL-E started to shake at the thought of going inside to face that mad robot.

"You want to save EVE right? You want to be with her again?" he asked. WALL-E stopped shaking and nodded. "This is the only option. ATOM has EVE under mind control I know it. It's the only way explain why she left you." WALL-E started to feel more anger.

"You have to go in their and start cutting his wires," said the captain, "Use that nifty laser you have." WALL-E separated his eyes to reveal the laser that he hasn't used in years.

"Here, I'll give you a boost," said the captain. He picked up WALL-E and put him through the hole in the roof of the elevator. WALL-E looked over the edge and saw how far it was to the bottom. He started shaking again. He turned around and saw the vent that the captain was talking about.

WALL-E gathered up his courage and stepped inside. "Good luck," called the captain. WALL-E nodded. He was going to need it.


	7. Chapter 7

WALL-E was just small enough to fit into the vent

WALL-E was just small enough to fit into the vent. He hummed the tune for "Put on Your Sunday Clothes" to give him confidence.

So, ATOM was controlling EVE via control panel. It all made sense now. One question was still going through his head though. Why was ATOM trying to kill him?

WALL-E saw a grate in the floor of the vent. He looked through and saw ATOM plugged into the many sockets of the control panel. His wires were quickly coming out of his chest. They were changing to different sockets. EVE was floating next to him, very still. It was as if she was lifeless.

WALL-E could not stop himself from calling out. "EV-ah," he said. ATOM stopped and looked up into the grate. WALL-E knew he had been caught.

Suddenly the grate started to creak. WALL-E had put his hands on it and it was too heavy to support his weight. The grate broke free of the vent and WALL-E fell into the control room.

"Aahhh!" he screamed. WALL-E landed with a thud in front of the control panel. He stood up, looked at ATOM and put his hands together nervously.

"WALL-E," said ATOM, "You're just in time. I have been meaning to talk to you; about EVE." WALL-E felt anger again. "Why?" said WALL-E. "Well since you are going to die soon I might as well tell you the whole story.

"When discovered the power I had. All the things I could control without ever leaving this room; I devised my plan. I would hack into every robot in the city and use them to keep the humans under control.

"There was just one small problem. You, WALL-E. Since you were not built on the Axiom I could not take control of you. I became paranoid. Everyday I feared that you would try and stop my plans since I could not stop you.

"So I went after the one thing you cared about." "EV-ah," said WALL-E. They both turned and looked at her. She then looked up and moved closer to ATOM.

"She really is quite beautiful," said ATOM putting a hand on the side of her face. "I knew that if she was out of your life it would leave you with nothing to live for. You were supposed to leave the city and never come back.

"But you did not leave, and my paranoia and fear returned. I decided I would have to kill you. I managed to hack into EVE's mind, and I wanted to use her to kill you." WALL-E gasped in shock at this. "But for some reason, she would not attack you. I was like her mind was resisting."

WALL-E felt all the happiness he lost come back to him now. EVE still loved him and she was fighting ATOM this whole time. "So, I tried to use the hover-chairs to kill you. You brought the captain into this mess, and here we are right now. I will kill you now WALL-E."

ATOM's hands suddenly opened up and two electric charges emerged from them. The two charges stayed in his hands ready to fire at WALL-E at any moment. "In case you were wondering," said ATOM, "This was the wire I used to control EVE." ATOM pointed to a red wire that was plugged in.

This was all the gloating WALL-E needed to hear. He quickly moved his eyes apart and fired his laser at the wire. ATOM did not expect this to happen and didn't react fast enough. The laser sliced the wire in half and EVE fell to the floor.

"No," said ATOM. WALL-E moved forward to see if EVE was okay. ATOM saw him and fired a charge hitting him right in the face. WALL-E flew back and hit the floor hard, his eyes closed.

ATOM tried to pull the wire from the control panel, but it was jammed and he could not remove it. "This was not supposed to happen," he said, "This was not part of the plan."

WALL-E opened his eyes. He was not dead, he survived. He felt his eyes. The electric charge hit the laser. The laser was now broken, but he was okay. He looked at EVE who was slowly getting up. They both stood up and moved toward each other. "WALL-E!" she said. "EV-ah!" he said.

They both moved to the middle of the room and embraced each other. "EVE," said ATOM, "You are just in time." EVE turned to ATOM and readied her ion cannon, pointing it at him.

"It looks as if we are going to have to do things the hard way," he said. Silently a hover-chair that was floating behind EVE and WALL-E rapidly flew toward them. They both turned and saw it coming. WALL-E jumped just in time to avoid it. EVE jumped in the air to try to go over it, but it still hit her. EVE fell onto the chair and the glass shield sealed her in. EVE was trapped.

* * *

_So sorry for another short chapter, but I would rather write numerous short chapters rather than only a few long ones. It helps maintain the suspense. _


	8. Chapter 8

It all happened so fast that WALL-E wasn't sure it was real. Now EVE was sealed inside the hover-chair. ATOM still had the upper hand.

"Everyone deserves some free will," said ATOM, "Even I know that. So, I will let you choose your fate. Will you die attempting to save your beloved EVE; or will you die attempting to stop me."

WALL-E could not believe how cruel ATOM was being. "It does not matter what choice you make. I have done the calculations, and both options will lead to your demise."

WALL-E quickly glanced at EVE, glancing back helpless behind the glass of the chair. He glanced back at ATOM who was waiting for the answer.

As always, WALL-E followed his heart and bolted toward EVE. The hover-chair suddenly shot straight at the great window with EVE still inside. The chair smashed through the window and WALL-E jumped after it.

WALL-E reached out and grabbed the back of the chair; then they both started falling. The chair fell from the control room with WALL-E holding on not daring to open his eyes. He braced himself for the worst.

The fall felt like an eternity, but eventually the chair hit the ground. The force shook WALL-E so much that one of his hands let go. But he was still holding on. WALL-E opened his eyes thinking that it was all over. He realised that it wasn't over and the chair was still moving at an incredible rate through the city.

WALL-E grabbed the back of the chair with his other hand. He pulled himself on top. He looked around and could not believe how fast they were going. "Whooaa!" he screamed.

WALL-E could not give up now. He was so close to saving EVE. He inched to the middle of the chair and looked down through the glass. EVE was sitting inside peering back at him. Her eyes showed happiness, but also concern.

How was he going to get her out of there? His laser was still broken when ATOM shot him so he couldn't use that.

Suddenly the chair shook violently. WALL-E turned and saw more chairs hitting the one he was standing on. WALL-E realized that they were trying to shake him off. The chairs rammed into him again and WALL-E held on for dear life.

He started to pound on the glass trying to break the only thing keeping him from his loved one. But it was so strong he didn't even leave a scratch.

The other chairs moved away from his. WALL-E looked up and saw an old abandoned building coming toward them rapidly. He got a better grip of the chair and closed eyes.

The chair crashed through the building and everything inside. WALL-E screamed as this happened. The chair broke through the other side, its speed unchanged.

WALL-E became very frustrated and started to jump up and down on the front. The chair began to wobble as the weight of it changed. WALL-E took note of this and continued to jump as best he could without letting go.

The chair rocked forward with each jump WALL-E made. The front got closer to the ground while still travelling at an incredible speed.

WALL-E gave one more jump and the front of the hover-chair hit the ground. The sudden impact and friction the ground made caused the chair, and the two robots it carried, flip over. As it spun through the air WALL-E lost his grip ad flew of hitting the ground hard.

EVE and the chair collided with a nearby Buy 'n Large sign. The impact shattered the glass on the chair. It hit the ground again and eventually slid to a stop.

WALL-E stood up to see what happened. He noticed that one of his arms was missing and one foot was damaged badly. "Ooohhhhh," he groaned.

WALL-E turned and saw EVE lying unconscious near the wrecked hover-chair. "EV-ah," WALL-E said trying to get her attention.

WALL-E heard a rumbling off in the distance. He saw that every hover-chair in the city was coming toward the crash site from all sides.

WALL-E limped toward EVE calling her name. She had to wake up, she had to. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her face. "EV-ah?" he said. WALL-E shook her. "EV-ah!" he said again.

The chairs were now about 50 feet away. "EV-AH!!" WALL-E screamed. EVE's eyes lit up.

"WALL-E," she said happily. EVE picked him up and flew into the air. Bellow them they saw all the hover-chairs collide with each other in a big cloud of dust and machinery parts.

EVE and WALL-E spun happily through the air at there success. She kissed him and WALL-E felt like nothing in the world mattered anymore because she was safe.

But they still had one thing to take care of. EVE held WALL-E tightly and flew back toward the Axiom. They made it back to the control room window and flew in through the hole made by the hover-chair.

EVE put WALL-E down and fired her ion cannon at the control panel. ATOM's wires retracted and he stared at them in disbelief. The control panel was now malfunctioning and ATOM could not use it anymore.

"Impossible," said ATOM, "You two should be dead. I made every calculationthereisnowayyoucoulddddddddssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaffffffffff." ATOM looked down muttering complete gibberish.

He stopped talking and looked up. "I cannot be wrong," he said. His wires shot out of his chest and wrapped around WALL-E. ATOM pulled WALL-E in front of him and held an electrically charged hand to his head.

EVE tried to aim her cannon at ATOM, but WALL-E was being held in the way. EVE could not get a clear shot. "You have put a stop to my plan," said ATOM, "WALL-E will have to die now." ATOM held his hand closer to WALL-E's head. WALL-E could see the sparks ready to shoot him.

ATOM spoke to EVE again. "You can let me kill him right now, or you can take the shot. It is your choice EVE." She didn't know what to do.

An idea suddenly came to her. "WALL-E," said EVE. "EV-ah," said WALL-E. EVE turned around and fired at a screen in place near the elevator.

WALL-E remembered what he did the last time EVE shot at a screen in an elevator and knew what she wanted him to do. He folded himself into a cube making him smaller. ATOM didn't see this coming. With WALL-E's decrease in height, EVE had a clear shot.

She fired and hit ATOM right in the chest. The shot sent ATOM flying backward through the hole in the window. But WALL-E was still in cube form and ATOM's wires were still tangled up in him. As ATOM flew out the window, his cables dragged WALL-E with him.

"No," said EVE as she flew to the hole in the window. She saw ATOM fall lifelessly down to the ground. WALL-E however was unfolded, untangled, and clutching the side of the Axiom with his one hand.

But his grip gave out and he started to fall as well. "Ev-ah!" he called out. EVE jumped out and flew down to him. She reached out to WALL-E as they both fell. He grabbed her hand and she carried him back to the control room.

She let him lie on the floor. "WALL-E," she said to him. "EV-ah," he said. Then he said something to her that he never said before. "Thanks." EVE held him and they both kissed, with no danger ahead of them anymore.

* * *

_Stay tuned for the epilouge. _


	9. Chapter 9

With ATOM destroyed, the effects of his control wore off. The elevator doors opened and WALL-E and EVE told the captain the whole story. How ATOM hated WALL-E because he could not control him. How he tried to take the only thing that gave his life meaning. And how EVE shot him and saved WALL-E; after he saved her of course.

"Wow," said the captain, "You two have put yourself in so many dangers so you could stop ATOM and save us all." The two robots looked up at him with pride.

"As for ATOM," said the captain looking down, "I guess it's better this way. I should have never had him built." WALL-E knew it was better off with him dead, but he couldn't help feeling pity for him.

"I think you two deserve some well needed days off of work," said the captain. WALL-E and EVE looked at each other and smiled in their own way. All three of them looked out the control room window and saw the sun rise.

EVE kissed him and said, "Anniversary." "Oh EV-ah," said WALL-E happily. She was under ATOM's control during their actual anniversary. Now they had a vacation to spend time together.

"O my gosh!" said the captain suddenly realizing something. "So much has happened I completely forgot. Today is the day the Axiom landed. We need to have a party. If we're having a party we'll need some food, music…" The captain left talking to himself about what to have at the party.

EVE smiled at WALL-E, picked him up and they flew off to the Buy 'n Large truck.

EVE had WALL-E repaired using spare parts he collected from other WALL-E robots in the city. Word had spread about WALL-E and EVE's heroics against ATOM. Most people decided that they didn't need hover-chairs as transportation. Some researchers found out an old piece of equipment called bicycles that sounded like they could be used as a replacement.

ATOM was gathered up and brought to the incinerators that used to be the Axiom's jets. The chairs and ATOM's control panel were also vaporised. No one wanted to have anything to do with him anymore.

WALL-E and EVE spent their first day off hand in hand touring around the city. They visited their favourite tree, and visited all their robot friends. They told the story about ATOM to anyone who wanted to here it. WALL-E did exaggerate a little, but it made EVE giggle so he kept doing it.

That night, all the humans and robots gathered to celebrate the Axioms landing, as well as WALL-E and EVE saving the people once again. The two robots danced happy to be together with nothing to keep them apart.

When the party ended, they both walked (or floated and used his treads) back to the truck. Several dents were in the sides but no contents inside had been damaged.

WALL-E put in his favourite movie, and they both relaxed to enjoy it. WALL-E was now with the thing he loved more than anything else on the face of the earth. We risked his life to save her and she saved him in return.

When the movie finished, they looked deep into each others eyes. WALL-E could not be happier.

THE END

* * *

_That is the story of ATOM and EVE. I was not trying to get any good reviews from this story. It just came to me one night and I felt like I had to tell it. So if some people out there do not like the story, that's okay. Please rate and comment. _


End file.
